Utakata Hanabi
by Half-Winged Fairy
Summary: Hiks, masih galauin Neji nih. :( Semoga dengan cerita ini Neji tenang yah di alam sana. (Amin) masih newbie banget, ini juga masih coba" publishnya. Jadi kalo ceritanya rada ga jelas mohon maaf ya. Happy reading all! Lebih manteb habis baca ini buka /watch?v F-ui9psRATM . Anggep cewenya itu Tenten deh mudah"an feelingnya kerasa. Pengen upload padahal.


Sudah 10 hari setelah kepergian Neji, namun raut wajah Tenten tak kunjung memperlihatkan sebuah sinar kebahagiaan. Kelopak matanya kian menghitam dan menebal, entah sudah berapa lama ia terjaga semalaman suntuk hanya untuk menangis. Lee menatap sahabatnya dengan iba, namun mencoba menghibur seperti apapun, ia tahu tidak akan mampu mengangkat lekukan bibir Tenten sebagai pertanda keadaannya membaik. Tenten masih membisu, terlebih Lee yang tak sanggup berbuat apapun.

"Hey, sampai kapan engkau mau begini terus, huh?", Lee mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"...", Tenten tetap membisu sembari melekatkan pandangannya ke arah nisan. Bunga lili putih itu terlihat masih segar menghias tempat peristirahatan Neji, yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian kedukaan Tenten. Jelas sekali, Tenten masih sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa Neji.

"Ayolah, Tenten. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi dan mulai membakar kulit!"

"Nnn...nee...jjiii...", ucap Tenten terbata dan terdengar lirih.

Lee menghela nafas panjang. Tenten tertunduk, rambut panjangnya yang selama 10 hari terakhir digerainya itu menutupi wajahnya. Seketika seekor burung hinggap dipundak Tenten dan berkicau kecil.

"Lee, a...ay...yo ki...taa.. puu...la...ang..."

"Ayo!", sahut Lee mengepalkan tangannya ke atas bersemangat. Kemudian menggendong Tenten dipunggungnya dan berlari secepat angin meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

* * *

"Tenten, buka matamu sekarang."

"Bolehkah?"

"Iya, sudah sampai."

Tenten tercengang, terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Indah sekali...!"

"Kamu suka?"

Tenten tak bergeming, dipeluknya lah pria yang diam-diam membawanya ke tempat itu. Ia menangis didekapannya. Untuk gadis tomboy sepertinya, memanglah mustahil jika menangis. Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya.

"Kita tidak akan buru-buru pulang kan?"

("Cantik sekali dia.", ucapnya dalam hati)

Pria itu pun ikut hening. Tersenyum. Dibelainya rambut gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak, kita akan pulang sebelum diujung langit timur membiru laut."

* * *

Guy sensei kembali menciptakan ramuan aneh. Namun yang sekarang bukan untuk Lee, tepatnya untuk Tenten.

"Tenten, minumlah, aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik.", *THIIIIIIINGKKK(pake qolqolah, campur ikhfa)* (gaya Guy sensei as usual, you know what I mean lah)

"Hmm, guru Guy. Aku tidak yakin Tenten mau meminumnya.", Lee membuang wajahnya.

"Lee, ada banyak hal yang perlu kamu ketahui mengenai teh hitam buatanku ini. Ini adalah teh yang sangat langka untuk dicari, dan ditambah herbal-herbal tertentu saja yang hanya bisa menyatu dengan harmoni dari teh hitam ini. Seperti Yin dan Yang, yang berputar disetiap bagian chi manusia. Itulah mengapa teh hitamku itu sangat spesial!", Guy sensei menjelaskan dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. (as usual tau lah animation effectnya dibelakang Guy ada gunung vulkanik meletus, terus keluar burung phoenix sambil ngoceh khas burung phoenix tentunya)

"WAAAAH! Izinkan aku mencicipi seteguk saja!", pinta Lee dengan manja. (lu tau lah gaya manja Lee gimana, tangannya goyang-goyang kriwil-kriwil ga jelas ke kanan ke kiri, terus ada biru-biru dipipinya *mewek maksute*, udah gitu matanya ada bintang bintangnya gitu, mana mukanya sok dimelas-melasin) (kalo ga ngerti, bayangin aja pake imajinasi lo sendiri)

Tenten memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu, lalu berlari keluar rumahnya.

"TEN...", sergah Lee. Namun kemudian dipotong himbauan Guy sensei yang tangannya turut mencegah Lee mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Lee. Biarkan dia pergi. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Tapi..."

Guy sensei memotong ucapan Lee lagi, "Jangan khawatir. Ia mampu menjaga dirinya." ("Aku yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja.", gumamnya.)

* * *

"Apa setiap malam aku bisa di sini?", tanya Tenten harap-harap cemas.

"Kapan pun kau mau, tempat ini akan selalu ada untukmu."

Tenten tersenyum.

* * *

Ia berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Sampailah ia ke pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Hanabi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ayah sedari tadi belum pulang. Jadi aku disini menunggunya, di rumah sedang tidak ada siapapun."

"Kemana mereka? Hinata?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Hmm, kak, ada titipan untuk kakak."

"Titipan? Apa?"

Hanabi diam sesaat. "Kakak mau menemaniku sebentar sampai ayah pulang?"

"Tentu. Tidak ada salahnya.", Tenten tersenyum menyetujuinya. Seberkas sinar bahagia mewarnai mata coklatnya, walaupun masih terliputi kerlipan air matanya.

* * *

Tenten membaringkan dirinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan pria itu. Dijaga oleh dua pohon yang berada di samping mereka, mereka saling bercanda tawa beralaskan rerumputan, dan disinari bintang-bintang malam, bulan sabit, dan cahaya lampu-lampu dari atas kejauhan yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya, terhampar begitu saja di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Tenten tersentak dan terduduk.

"Lihat! Bintang jatuh!", sontaknya.

"Ayo kita buat permohonan sekarang, sebelum bintang itu berlalu."

"Hmm!", Tenten mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

* * *

"Kamar ini terasa sangat dingin setelah kepergian kak Neji.", cetusnya membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"...", ia pandang Hanabi dengan senyum yang sendu. Ia pun tertegun melihat foto tim 10. Mereka masih sangat kecil.

"Foto itu, ia cukup lama melihatnya sebelum ia pergi menjalankan misi terakhirnya, itu adalah senyum terakhir yang kulihat di wajahnya. Ia pasti sangat menyayangi kalian.", celoteh Hanabi dengan polosnya. Terlihat tangannya mencoba menghalangi air matanya untuk keluar.

Tenten tersentak, ia pun memeluk Hanabi. Sekuat tenaganya ia menahan pecahan tangisnya, untuk Hanabi.

"Kak, aku merasa sangat kesepian tanpanya. Ia selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajariku melempar kunai setiap sore, mengenalkanku setiap titik chakra manusia agar tidak sembarang melakukan _Jyuuken_, dan setiap aku lelah belajar _Kaiten_ ia selalu menggendongku pulang. Walaupun ia mengajariku keras, tapi...", Hanabi tak sanggup lagi menahan sedihnya. "Kak, aku sangat merindukan kak Neji!"

("Aku pun rindu padanya Hanabi, aku pun merindukannya...") Tenten menghapus air mata Hanabi.

Hanabi beranjak membuka laci meja Neji, ia masih sesenggukan. "Ini, kak Neji bilang ia sangat ingin memberikannya untuk kakak. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tak pernah sempat memberikannya ke kak Tenten. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa isinya.", ia mencoba tersenyum.

* * *

Tenten berpikir sejenak untuk membentuk permohonan. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. ("Yukata bunga sakura, kembang api yang menemani bintang-bintang, bersamanya, disini.", pintanya dalam hati menyertai garis sang bintang jatuh.)

* * *

"Hanabi! Maaf bento-nya terlambat. Kamu dimana?", teriak seorang wanita dari luar.

"Itu kak Hinata! Lebih baik kakak keluar sekarang. Saat ini emosi kak Hinata sulit terkendali, ditambah ayah masih belum pulang."

Tanpa pikir panjang dan berbasa-basi, ia meraih kotak dari Hanabi dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar Hanabi menangis lagi. Berlari, terus berlari membelakangi senja yang semakin terbenam.

* * *

Tenten membuka matanya, "Bintang jatuhnya sudah pergi."

"Aku rasa disini sangat dingin, pakailah ini."

"Yukata?! Ini kan bukan..."

"Pakai saja.", sergah pria itu.

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Tidak, lihat aku sudah menutup mata.", ia tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya ke matanya.

* * *

"Hosh, hosh...", Tenten tergopoh-gopoh. Seperti sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari untuk kemudian bersandar melepas letih di sebuah pohon. Ia buka kotak ditangannya. Ditemukannya secarik kertas dan...

"Lili putih?"

* * *

"Sudah.", Tenten tersipu malu.

"Izinkan aku memakaikan ini.", ia menyodorkan sendal kayu.

"Apa itu sendal tuan Jiraiya?", tanyanya meringis. Mereka terdiam sejenak, tak lama mereka saling menyahuti tawa masing-masing. "Jadi, sekarang aku menjadi Cinderella bersepatu bakiak?"

Pria itu menahan tawanya, ia melempar senyum kegelian pada Tenten, "Biarkan aku menjadi pangeranmu malam ini." Ia pun menunduk di hadapan sang gadis.

"Ok baiklah, saya terima anda untuk menemani saya malam ini.", Tenten mulai mengangkat kaki kanannya.

* * *

Lili yang kering dan layu namun tidak menghitam. Pastinya sudah sangat lama ia menyimpannya. Neji yang terkenal jenius itu pun tidak mengerti mempertahankan kesegaran bunga. Eh tapi tunggu, Hanabi bilang "Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tak pernah sempat memberikannya ke kak Tenten". Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar merawat bunga itu. Namun ia seakan tak melupakannya, terlihat jelas bahwa bunga itu masih memiliki hawa kehidupan, tidak mati menghitam. Neji benar-benar merawat bunga itu.

Kertas yang usang itu ada di tangannya.

* * *

"Tadi aku sudah menutup mata, sekarang giliranmu. Jangan mengintip ya!"

Tenten ragu-ragu, namun ia menurut. Ia merasakan belaian lembut ditangannya disertai desah nafas yang hangat ditengkuknya. Matanya tertutup makin lekat, ia merasa takut.

"Hitungan ke tiga buka matamu yah, satu... dua... tiga...", sontak suara pria itu menggelegar di telinga Tenten. Kaget.

Dibukalah matanya, "Aaaaah...". Di genggaman tangan kanannya terpercik api. Kembang api.

"Hehehe, aku minta apimu ya?", pria itu menyentuhkan kembang apinya ke kembang api Tenten.

Tenten memukul bahunya, "Tidak lucu!"

"Tenang aku masih punya banyak."

* * *

_Dear Tenten,_

_Hari ini, tepat hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17. Tapi, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ada disampingmu saat ini. Aku sedih untuk mengatakannya, tapi sungguh disini pun aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu._

_Ingatkah saat kita bersama? Disaat aku pulang dari misi dengan luka parah, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau berdiri disana, ketika ku pulih dan terbangun dari mimpi, kaulah yang selalu pertama di mataku, kau yang pertama dihadapku dengan setangkai lili ditanganmu._

_Ingatkah saat aku dikalahkan satu hal kecil, yaitu cabe? Kaulah yang ada disampingku dengan segelas air segar. Betapa nyaman ada didekapmu saat itu. Andai engkau tahu..._

_Dan ingatkah saat Kisame menyergap kita? Wanita setangguh dirimu harus menahan sakit untuk tetap hidup saat kau saat itu jiwa ku jatuh, aku merasa sangat lemah saat aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Saat kau lepas darinya, aku menangkapmu, wajahmu memperlihatkan kesakitan itu. Betapa terpukul saat itu._

_Hari-hari bersamamu, aku ingin selalu mengulangnya. Bersamamu, tidak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan._

_Tenten, selamat ulang tahun. Lili yang ada ditanganmu sekarang, bukanlah lili mu. Bukan lili yang aku kembalikan padamu. Aku selalu mencari tahu apa arti lili yang selalu engkau beri iuntukku. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya, itulah caramu menyatakannya meskpun kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Ini lili liar dari tempat yang jauh dan dingin. Kamu tidak perlu tahu dimana, tapi bila dengan lili kau mengatakannya, dengan lili pula aku membalasnya. Maaf bila hadiah untuk hari spesialmu hanyalah setangkai bunga tak berharga. Tapi Tenten, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, aku mencintaimu._

_Salam hangat dari hati yang terdalam, tertanda_

_Neji Hyuga_

* * *

Pria itu merogoh sakunya. "Habis."

"Oh", Tenten menjawab singkat dan pelan, ia palingkan wajahnya.

Mata pria tak berpaling menatap wajahnya. Tajam. Suasana yang terasa mencekik lehernya, nafasnya tercekat dan sangat berat. Tubuhnya kaku, lumpuh dan tak bergeming. Pria itu pun memeluknya erat. "Ten, tak lama lagi."

Tenten ingin menjawabnya. Namun apalah daya lidah tak mampu bergetar. Ia hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya untuk berkata padanya. ("Apa yang kau katakan?")

Air matanya menetes membasahi bahu pria itu. Mereka sangat dekat, mereka berhadapan. Tenten menutup erat matanya, ia tak sanggup. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan lembut dibibirnya, pria itu menciumnya. Ia menangis hening, ia pasrah dan ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Ia membacanya, berulang ia membacanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapnya. Neji tahu, Neji mengetahuinya. Lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia dekap surat itu ke dadanya, hatinya merasa sangat perih dan sakit.

"Neji kau curang, mengapa kau pergi padahal kau tahu. Mengapa kau mengatakannya, sementara kau biarkan aku membisu menahan semuanya sendirian. Neji kau curang. Neji kau curang!"

* * *

Langit sudah terlihat samar-samar menggulung bintang-bintang kecilnya untuk berganti dengan cahaya surya yang masih malu untuk memanggil kokok ayam. Tikk! Pria itu mengunci syaraf kesadaran Tenten. Tenten pun terjatuh ditangannya. Ia tatap wajahnya sejenak, tampak sisa air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia menghapusnya kembali. Pria itu pun merasakan getaran kesedihan yang sama. Ia belai rambut coklatnya yang masih tergerai, dan dikecuplah keningnya, berharap perasaannya akan berubah lebih tenang.

"Maaf Tenten, tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini tapi esok hari saat kamu membuka mata, semua ini hanya terasa sepert mimpi.", ucapnya lirih. Ia berjalan dan hingga akhirnya membaringkan Tenten di kasurnya. "Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Matahari sudah benar-benar letih menyinari langkah Tenten untuk hari itu, angin bertiup, daun kering membelai wajahnya.

"Tenten kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Aku benar kan tempat ini akan selalu ada untukmu?"

Air mata Tenten mengalir lebih deras. "Kau jahat, mengapa kau tinggalkan aku? Kau tahu, tapi mengapa pergi?"

"Katakan sekarang."

"Katakan apa?"

"Jangan bodoh, katakan sekarang!"

"Ne...ne...ji? Itukah kamu?"

"Cepat katakan, aku tak bisa lama lagi disini... Ten, aku mohon..."

Pita suaranya seakan terikat, sulit, sangat sulit. "Neji, aku mencintaimu...", ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak walaupun tetap terdengar sangat halus.

"Ten, aku tidak curang kan?"

Tenten semakin tersedu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu...", suaranya semakin samar dan menghilang.

Terdengar suara ledakan dimana-mana.

"Kembang api..."

Tenten melihat dirinya, entah kapan ia memakai yukata dan sandal kayu dari Neji. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Pada setiap lingkaran kembang api warna-warni itu, ia melihat wajahnya tersenyum...

"Neji..."


End file.
